Golfers generally carry towels to clean their equipment during and after play. During play the equipment has a tendency to become heavily soiled requiring cleaning to continue use. The equipment is generally wiped clean with a towel transferring the soil to the towel, and thus soiling the towel. During play a golfer may also have the need to wipe himself/herself free of sweat and/or dirt, and must carry a second towel for this purpose or be forced to use the equipment towel. It is not desirable to wipe oneself with a dirty towel used to clean equipment, and further, it is cumbersome to carry two separate towels for each purpose. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a single towel having a cleaning surface for cleaning equipment and another cleaning surface for cleaning oneself where soil cannot be easily transferred between the cleaning surfaces during normal use.